Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt
by AresDaron
Summary: Snape entdeckt Hermine und Ron in einer delikaten Situation im verbotenen Wald. Die Beobachtung hat weitreichende Folgen. Vor allem, weil Ron im Unterricht damit prahlt, ein Mann geworden zu sein - und Snape Hermine nicht mehr nur als Schülerin sehen kann
1. Die Beobachtung

_Alle Figuren aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehören J. K. Rowling._

_Diese Geschichte dient nur der Unterhaltung, ich verdiene damit kein Geld._

**Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt**

**1. Die Beobachtung**

Es war zwei Wochen nach Schulbeginn. Zwei Wochen, das waren zehn Schultage und Severus Snape fühlte sich schon wieder urlaubsreif.

Nicht nur, dass unter den Erstklässlern wieder nur Dummköpfe waren, nein, Harry Potter und seine Freunde hatten auch noch beschlossen, dass sie ihr letztes Jahr nachholen wollten.

Als ob Severus im Krieg nicht schon genug gelitten hätte.

Und weil das noch nicht genug war, hatte Albus sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass sein Tränkemeister mehr unter Leute musste und tauchte nun täglich in seinen Kerkern auf. Dabei war doch alles, was er wollte, einfach nur Ruhe.

Eilig stapfte der Professor in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes. Bloß noch weg! Dorthin, wo ihn niemand fand. Vor allem nicht Dumbledore.

Einfach nur ein paar Stunden seliger Ruhe.

So tief in Gedanken versunken hatte er es zuerst nicht gehört. Ein Geräusch, das hier definitiv nicht hingehörte. Flüstern. Wütendes Flüstern.

„Man Ron, sei doch vorsichtig, die sind angewachsen!"

Granger und Weasley. Vor diesen verdammten Schülern hatte man auch nirgendwo seine Ruhe. Automatisch drehte Severus sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen.

Und da hatte er schon gedacht, sein Tag könne nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Wie sehr er sich doch geirrt hatte!

Da lag Ronald Weasley mit heruntergelassenen Hosen auf seiner Freundin. Instinktiv machte er einen Schritt zurück. Es gab durchaus Dinge, bei denen auch ein Severus Snape nur ungern störte.

Er würde einfach am Waldrand warten und ihnen eine Strafe aufdrücken, wenn sie zum Schloss zurückgingen.

Allerdings, wie hätte es auch anders sein können, trat er bei diesem unbedachten Schritt auf einen Ast. Das Knacken kam ihm ungewöhnlich laut vor. Ein schneller Blick zu Weasley zeigte ihm jedoch, dass dieser viel zu sehr beschäftigt war, als dass er noch irgendetwas anderes bemerkt hätte.

Schnell wollte er sich umdrehen und verschwinden – aber etwas hielt ihn fest. Er konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Und dann sah er den Zauberstab in Hermines Hand. Verflucht sei dieses Mädchen!

Jetzt musste er sich halt doch bemerkbar machen. Er hatte schließlich weiß Gott keine Lust, zwei Teenagern beim Vögeln zuzusehen. Doch als er den Mund aufmachte, um in seinem üblich schneidenden Tonfall einen abfälligen Kommentar zu machen, hatte Hermine bereits einen weiteren stummen Zauber in seine Richtung geschickt.

Silencio.

Na toll. Er überlegte kurz, ob er die Augen schließen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Wenn Miss Granger schon die Frechheit besaß, ihn hier festzuhalten, dann würde er eben zusehen.

Selber Schuld! Sie hatte es ja scheinbar nicht anders gewollt.

Was er jedoch zu sehen bekam war nicht gerade spektakulär. Keine fünf Minuten später hatte Weasley sich entladen. Snapes Wut verflog. Man musste das arme Mädchen ja geradezu bemitleiden!

„Geh schon mal vor Ron. Falls du erwischt wirst, du warst auf der Suche nach Zutaten für die nächste Zaubertrankstunde. Das gibt weniger Ärger, als wenn man uns zusammen aus dem Wald kommen sieht.", schickte sie ihren Freund dann weg.

Sie wartete weitere fünf Minuten, bevor sie Snape aus seiner Starre befreite und den Schweigezauber löste. Als dieser jedoch nicht wie erwartet drauf los schimpfte, sah sie ihn unsicher an.

„Wollen Sie mich nicht bestrafen, Sir?"

Hatte sein Schweigen sie schon verwirrt, tat es seine Antwort noch mehr.

„Ist eine Begattung durch Weasley nicht Strafe genug für Sie, Miss Granger."

Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Und Sie können das also besser?"

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, schlug sie sich auch schon die Hand vor den Mund. Doch anstatt sie wegen ihrer frechen Antwort zu rügen zog Snape nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Als ob es sonderlich schwer wäre, diesen Grünschnabel zu übertrumpfen.

„Ohne Zweifel! "

„Na das glaub ich erst, wenn ich es erlebt habe!", schnaufte Hermine auch schon – und schlug sich erneut die Hand vor den Mund. Seit wann redete sie schneller, als sie denken konnte?

„Es tut mir Leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, Miss Granger. Aber da ich Ihr Lehrer bin, werden sie wohl ohne diese Erfahrung auskommen müssen."

Ein spöttisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht während er sich insgeheim fragte, ob er sie jemals wieder nur als Schülerin sehen konnte, wo sie ihm doch soeben nur zu deutlich vor Augen geführt hatte, dass sie eine Frau war – zwar eine sehr junge, doch ihr Körper war deswegen nicht weniger reizvoll.

„Und da ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt, werde ich Ihnen auch keine Namen nennen, die meine Behauptung untermauern würden. Und nun kommen Sie, ich denke 50 Punkte Abzug sollten für einen Ausflug in den verbotenen Wald wohl genügen!"


	2. Der Fehler

_Vielen lieben Dank an alle Review-Schreiber! Es ist immer ermutigend zu hören, dass euch meine Werke gefallen._

_Ich hoffe, ich bekomme in Zukunft noch mehr Rückmeldungen. Kritik, positiv wie negativ, ist erwünscht, solange sie konstruktiv ist. Schließlich will ich mich noch verbessern!_

**Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt**

**2. Der Fehler**

Es war Montagmorgen und das erste Fach des Tages für Hermine war Zaubertränke.

Eine Doppelstunde.

Professor Snape hatte sie nicht wieder auf das Desaster im Wald – wie sie das erste Mal mit Ron insgeheim nannte – angesprochen.

Ab und zu hatte sie beim Essen seinen Blick auf sich gespürt, aber ansonsten hatte sich sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber bisher nicht geändert.

Sie hoffte nur, dass es so blieb.

Im Nachhinein dachte sie, dass Snape vermutlich wirklich so getan hätte, als wäre das Ganze nie passiert.

Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er keine Lust hatte zu erklären warum er Ron und ihr beim Sex zugesehen hatte.

Es würde ihm vermutlich niemand glauben, dass Hermine ihn mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen hatte.

Hermine konnte es ja selbst nicht wirklich glauben!

Als sie das Knacken hörte, hat sie reflexartig gehandelt. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass irgendein wildes Tier es verursacht hatte. Und als sie dann gesehen hat, dass es Professor Snape war…

Da war es sowieso schon zu spät!

Also konnte sie die Sache mit Ron auch erst zu einem Abschluss bringen, bevor sie sich mit ihrem Lehrer befasste. Lange hatte es dann ja sowieso nicht mehr gedauert…

Wahrscheinlich hätte Snape das Geschehen wirklich mit keiner Silbe mehr erwähnt - wenn Ron nicht gewesen wäre.

Der hat Harry von seinem Abenteuer im Wald erzählt.

Via Zettelchen.

In Snapes Unterricht.

Und das Schlimmste war: er hat sich erwischen lassen…

„Sie glauben also, zum Mann geworden zu sein, Mr. Weasley?", fragte Snape nachdem er besagtes Zettelchen gelesen hatte.

„Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass sie hierfür eine Frau befriedigen müssten?"

Seine skeptisch nach oben gezogene Augenbraue zeigte, dass er Rons Fähigkeiten diesbezüglich in Frage stellte.

Ron wurde rot. So viel er sich sonst auch von dem düsteren Lehrer hatte gefallen lassen – niemand, nicht einmal Severus Snape, hatte das Recht an seiner Männlichkeit zu zweifeln!

„JA! Und zu Ihrer Information:", hatte er deshalb nicht gerade leise geantwortet, „Ich hatte Sex! Fragen Sie doch Hermine!", und damit allen die Sprache verschlagen.

War es zu Beginn der Diskussion schon still gewesen, so schienen nun alle Anwesenden kollektiv die Luft anzuhalten.

Hermine sah ihren Freund entsetzt an. Wie konnte er es wagen. Dass er Harry die intimeren Details ihrer Beziehung mitteilte war ja noch in Ordnung, schließlich hatte sie Ginny ja auch alles erzählt – den Teil mit Snape natürlich ausgenommen.

Aber dass er etwas derart privates einfach so herausposaunte, schlimmer noch, einem Lehrer im Unterricht entgegen schrie, war noch nicht einmal mit der typisch Weasley'schen Hitzköpfigkeit zu entschuldigen!

Und dass Snape sowieso alles gesehen hatte war dabei vollkommen egal, denn Ron hatte von diesem kleinen Detail nichts gewusst! Und außerdem befanden sich ja auch noch ein gutes Dutzend andere Schüler im Raum!

Snape, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, das Weasley anders reagieren würde als sonst auch – nämlich indem er rot anlief, ihn böse anfunkelte und schwieg – hatte einen Moment gebraucht, um sich wieder zu sammeln.

Seine Antwort sorgte dann jedoch dafür, dass dieses Gespräch nur Stunden später in aller Munde war.

„Ich sprach nicht von bespringen, Mr. Weasley, ich sprach von befriedigen.", hatte er erklärt nachdem er Ron zwanzig Punkte wegen Unaufmerksamkeit abgezogen hatte.

„Ein kleiner aber feiner Unterschied, welcher der Beglückten jedoch deutlich anzusehen ist. Und als ich ihre Freundin", sprach er weiter, einen Seitenblick auf Hermine werfend, „Samstag im verbotenen Wald erwischt habe, sah sie – nun ja – nicht wirklich befriedigt aus!"

Hätte jemand Zweifel daran gehabt, dass er Hermine wirklich erwischt hatte, so wurden diese durch ihr hochrotes Gesicht ausgeräumt. Snape grinste höhnisch, als er zum Lehrerpult zurückkehrte.

„Und noch etwas, Mr. Weasley: Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt! Der Unterricht ist beendet."


	3. Das Geschenk

**Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt**

**3. Das Geschenk**

Es hatte Hermine noch nie gestört, dass sie sich im Fuchsbau ein Zimmer mit Ginny teilen musste. Trotzdem hatte sie sich noch nie so sehr darüber gefreut, dass er über Weihnachten so überfüllt war, dass man nirgendwo seine Ruhe hatte.

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert bis sie Ron seine Indiskretion verziehen hatte. Okay, er hatte nicht halb so lang schmoren müssen, wie er es verdient hätte, aber das lag hauptsächlich an Hermines schlechtem gewissen.

Sie hoffte inständig, er würde niemals erfahren, dass Snape sie nicht erst erwischt hatte, nachdem Ron gegangen war.

Oder gekommen, je nachdem, wie man es sehen wollte.

Im Grunde lief es ja auf das Gleiche hinaus, schließlich war Ron gegangen direkt nachdem er gekommen war.

Jedenfalls hatte Ron seiner Freundin – und vor allem sich selbst – beweisen wollen, dass Snape Unrecht hatte und er durchaus dazu in der Lage war, eine Frau zu befriedigen.

Und Hermine war mehr und mehr genervt von diesen Versuchen und war dankbar für die Pause, die sie durch die Weihnachtsferien erhielt.

Sie war entspannt wie lange nicht mehr, als sie am Weihnachtsmorgen aufwachte und zusammen mit Ginny ihre Geschenke auspackte.

„Von wem ist der denn?", wollte Ginny schließlich auf einen Brief deutend wissen. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Er war weder von ihrer Familie noch von ihren Freunden, denn deren Geschenke lagen bereits ausgepackt vor ihr.

Schnell rollte sie das Pergament auf und überflog die Zeilen.

„Von meinem persönlichen Albtraum!", stöhnte sie dann, das Schriftstück an ihre Freundin weiterreichend.

_Miss Granger,_

_da es mir wie bereits erklärt nicht möglich ist, ihr Leiden persönlich zu beenden, habe ich mir erlaubt, Ihrem Freund ein Buch zukommen zu lassen. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er es liest und es wird Ihr Schaden nicht sein!_

_Frohe Weihnachten,_

_SS_

„Was meint er denn bitte mit Leiden? Und wieso schickt er Ron deswegen ein Buch?", wollte die dann auch sofort wissen.

Hermine ließ sich kraftlos zurück aufs Bett fallen.

„Ich habe da so eine Vermutung! Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt an die Zaubertrankstunde…"

Und wie sich Ginny daran erinnerte. Weil Harry, Ron und Hermine das siebte Schuljahr wiederholten ist sie sogar live dabei gewesen und hatte sich nicht auf Erzählungen verlassen müssen.

„Snape ist wohl der Ansicht, dass Ron ein schlechter Liebhaber ist und ich deswegen sexuell frustriert bin!"

Ginny nickte und setzte sich, den Brief immer noch in der Hand haltend, aufs Bett.

„Und was meint er damit, dass er dein Leiden nicht persönlich beenden kann? Ich meine, wenn er Ron umbringt, würde das deine Situation auch nicht verbessern… Aber dann… Oh mein Gott, Hermine!"

Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen um ihrer Freundin nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Hast du mit Snape darüber geredet, warum er nicht mit dir schlafen kann???"

„Nicht direkt…", murmelte die Angesprochene in die Kissen hinein.

Ginny verschloss die Tür und sorgte dafür, dass niemand das folgende Gespräch belauschen konnte.

„Okay, erzähl!"

Hermine zog eine Grimasse.

„Versprich, dass du es nicht weiter erzählst!", forderte sie während sie sich wieder hinsetzte.

„Ich schwöre!"

Hermine atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor sie mit hochrotem Kopf zu erzählen anfing.

„Snape hat doch gesagt, er hätte mich im verbotenen Wald erwischt, nachdem Ron und ich… Du weißt schon…"

Ginny nickte.

„Na ja, das stimmt nicht so ganz. Eigentlich war er schon vorher da…

Ich habe ihn… nein, ich habe ein Geräusch gehört! Ich dachte, er wäre ein wildes Tier… und Stupor hat auf die wirklich gefährlichen Biester doch keine Wirkung…

Gott, Ginny, ich habe ihn an Ort und Stelle festgefroren… ihn mit Silencio belegt…

Scheiße verdammt, ich habe ihn quasi gezwungen uns zuzugucken… Ich meine, ich habe einfach weitergemacht."

Wenn Hermine anfing zu fluchen war sie wirklich sehr aufgebracht. Aber wen wunderte das. Sie berichtete gerade von ihrem peinlichsten Erlebnis.

„Snape muss ausgerastet sein!", versuchte Ginny ihre Freundin zum weiterreden zu bringen.

„Ist er nicht.", erzählte diese.

„Er meinte, was Ron mit mir gemacht hätte wäre Strafe genug. Mir war das ganze so peinlich… ich hab einfach drauf losgeredet ohne nachzudenken."

Als Hermine anfing herumzudrucksen wurde Ginny neugierig.

„Jetzt spann mich doch nicht so auf die Folter! Erzähl schon, was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe ihn gefragt ob er es denn besser könnte… und er sieht mich nur absolut ernst an und sagt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ‚ohne Zweifel'…"

So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, Ginny konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Und ein paar Augenblicke später stimmte Hermine mit ein.

„Jetzt weiß ich immer noch nicht, wieso Snape geschrieben hat, er hätte bereits erklärt warum er dein Leiden nicht persönlich beenden kann.", stellte Ginny fest als sie sich wieder genug beruhigt hatte, um sprechen zu können.

Auf Hermines Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus.

„Mein Hirn hatte sich noch nicht wieder eingeschaltet. Ich hab ihm gesagt, ich glaube das erst, wenn ich es selbst erlebt habe…"

Dieses Mal landeten beide vor Lachen auf dem Boden.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Beim Frühstück erfuhren sie dann auch endlich, von welchem Buch Snape geschrieben hatte.

„Mehr als Sex oder wie man(n) eine Frau befriedigt!", verkündete Harry den Titel breit grinsend. Ron war mehr als dankbar, dass seine Eltern spazieren waren. Die einzigen Erwachsenen im Raum waren Lupin und Tonks, die sich belustigt angrinsten.

„Und der Autor war kein Muggel! Heißt: Bewegte Bilder…"

Fred und George verschluckten sich gleichzeitig an ihrem Saft.

„Na das klingt ja ausnahmsweise mal nach einer interessanten Lektüre!", bemerkte Ginny trocken und verschlug auf diese Weise allen Anwesenden die Sprache.

„Wenn du es durch hast kannst du es ja Harry leihen. Womit ich nicht sagen will, dass Harry schlecht im Bett ist, aber man lernt schließlich nie aus, oder?"

Harrys einzige Reaktion auf diese Worte waren leicht gerötete Wangen, während Ron schnaufte.

„Als ob ich das lesen würde. Hab ich gar nicht nötig!", meckerte er nur. Seit dem Zwischenfall im Zaubertränkeunterricht reagierte er sehr gereizt, wenn sein Sexleben irgendwie zur Sprache kam.

„Wenn du es nicht willst…", begann Fred und wurde dann von George unterbrochen.

„Wir nehmen es gerne!"

„Also ich hab es schon gelesen! Kapitel drei ist sehr zu empfehlen…", meldete sich Remus Lupin zu Wort, was Tonks dazu brachte, fast an ihrem Saft zu ersticken und hochrot anzulaufen.

„Niemand liest dieses Buch! Das ist bestimmt von so einem Witzbold, der sich über mich lustig machen will!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch nur so stur sein?

Und dann sagte Ginny das einzige, was wirklich dafür sorgte, dass Ron dieses Buch niemals lesen würde.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Snape ein Witzbold ist!"

Jetzt hatte sie die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Brüder.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass Snape so ein Buch verschenkt? Mal abgesehen davon, dass der bestimmt noch nie in seinem Leben überhaupt etwas verschenkt hat, von dem käme eher etwas wie ‚Brauen für Dummköpfe'!", hakte Charlie sofort nach.

„Na wegen dem, was er im Unterricht mal gesagt hat. Es gäben einen Unterschied zwischen bespringen und befriedigen!", versuchte Ginny sich herauszureden, doch Harry widersprach.

„Trotzdem kann es auch von irgendwem anders kommen!"

„Ja. Denn was er gesagt hat weiß schließlich die ganze Schule!", schnaubte Ron abfällig. Er war der Ansicht, dass die Schuld hierfür ganz allein der düstere Lehrer trug.

Hermines Geduld war langsam aber sicher am Ende. Dieses Gespräch hätte schließlich nie stattgefunden, wenn Ron nicht wie ein Erstklässler Zettelchen mit Harry geschrieben hätte.

„Wohl nur, weil du unser Sexleben in die ganze Welt hinausposaunt hast!", wies sie ihren Freund deshalb zurecht.

„Was soll das den jetzt wieder heißen??"

„Dass es Dinge gibt, die man nicht überall herumerzählen sollte. Wie Snape schon sagte: Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt!

Und nur zu deiner Information: Das Buch kommt wirklich von ihm.

Und das weiß ich, weil er es mir geschrieben hat.

Und bevor du wieder sagst, er will sich über dich lustig machen: Es ist eigentlich sein Weihnachtsgeschenk an mich. Ich soll auch mal auf meine Kosten kommen!

Und jetzt hör auf dich wie ein beleidigter kleiner Junge zu benehmen!

Dein Gemeckere geht mir auf den Wecker! Du bist es doch selber Schuld!"

Und damit verschwand sie nach oben und ließ einen verdatterten Ron zurück.

„Was war das denn jetzt?"

„Das war die verspätete Reaktion darauf, dass du Snape ins Gesicht geschrieen hast, dass du mit ihr schläfst, würde ich sagen!", meinte Ginny und folgte dann ihrer Freundin.

„Du hast was?", hörte sie die Zwillinge noch rufen. Dann schloss sich die Tür.


	4. Die Trennung

**Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt**

**4. Die Trennung**

Hermine war ein geduldiger Mensch.

Sie hatte Rons Versuche, sich als Mann zu beweisen, stillschweigend über sich ergehen lassen, hatte sich immer wieder zu unbefriedigenden Schäferstündchen im Raum der Wünsche ziehen lassen und hätte sich auch weiterhin nicht beschwert, wenn Ron in seinem gekränkten Stolz nicht einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen hätte.

Es war der erste Tag nach den Weihnachtsferien und Ron hatte seine Freundin noch vor dem Frühstück für ein kurzes und – zumindest für sie – unbefriedigendes Intermezzo in den Raum der Wünsche gezerrt.

Hermine hatte sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht, schließlich hatte Ron sich in den letzten zwei Wochen im überfüllten Fuchsbau und unter den wachsamen Augen seiner Mutter nicht getraut, sich ihr unsittlich zu nähern.

Für mehr als ein paar feuchte Küsse war er nicht mutig genug gewesen und das auch nur, wenn seine Eltern außer Haus waren.

Hermine war dankbar dafür, auch wenn sie Rons Beweggründe nicht ganz verstand.

Hätte sie die Wahl, ob sie sich von Molly Weasley oder von Professor McGonagall in Flagranti erwischen lassen würde – was nicht heißt, dass sie sich erwischen lassen wollte, denn das eine Mal mit Snape hatte ihr definitiv gereicht – würde sie sich für Molly entscheiden.

Aber das lag vermutlich daran, dass Molly nicht ihre eigene Mutter war. Oder daran, dass Molly ihnen zwar die Leviten lesen würde, sich ihre Stimmung dann aber in Hoffnung auf ihre so heiß ersehnten Enkelkinder deutlich heben würde.

Alles, was bei Professor McGonagall auf die Strafpredigt folgen würde, wäre eine Strafarbeit in Kombination mit einem Besuch bei Dumbledore, um ihn von der Notwendigkeit von Sexualkundeunterricht zu überzeugen.

Aber um zu Rons Fehler zurückzukehren:

Vom Raum der Wünsche war er geradewegs in die Große Halle marschiert und hatte Snape vor der versammelten Schule das Buch auf den Tisch geknallt.

„Das können Sie behalten! Wie Sie sehen, habe ich es nicht nötig, so etwas zu lesen!"

Er hatte laut genug gesprochen, um für alle hörbar zu sein.

Snape sah ihn nur kurz an bevor er einen Blick auf Hermine warf und skeptisch seine Augenbraue nach oben zog. Denn Hermine sah eher genervt und schlecht gelaunt als befriedigt aus.

„Und ich hatte schon gedacht, Sie wären erwachsen geworden!", schnaubte er dann.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug und zwei Wochen Nachsitzen wegen mangelnder Umgangsformen, Mr. Weasley. Lernen Sie endlich, sich wie ein Gentleman zu benehmen!"

Als dieser mit hochrotem Kopf davongezogen war, stellte Professor McGonagall ihren Kollegen zur Rede.

„Severus, zwei Wochen Nachsitzen, weil er dir ein Buch zurückbringt?"

Seine Antwort erstickte weitere Proteste schon im Keim.

„Zwei Wochen Nachsitzen, weil er mich zum wiederholten Male über sein Sexleben informiert und seine Freundin auf diese Weise in Verlegenheit gebracht hat."

Derweil war Hermine am Gryffindortisch der Kragen geplatzt.

Hatte sie Ron nicht schon beim ersten Mal deutlich gemacht, dass es Dinge gab, über die er nicht reden sollte?

Wenn er woanders versucht hätte, Snape eins auszuwischen, in kleinerem Kreise, dann hätte sie nichts gesagt.

Aber dass er es wagte in der großen Halle vor allen Schülern und – was noch viel schlimmer war – vor allen Lehrern derartige Andeutungen zu machen, war dann doch zu viel des Guten!

„Werd' endlich erwachsen!", hatte sie ihn angeschrieen während sie auf ihn zugestürmt war um ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Dann hatte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und war ohne Frühstück davon gestürmt.

Hätte McGonagall Zweifel gehabt, ob Snape Recht hatte, jetzt wäre sie sich dessen sicher gewesen…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Wenige Tage später musste Hermine feststellen, dass die Ohrfeige wohl nicht schmerzhaft genug gewesen war.

Entweder das, oder sie hatte es geschafft, Rons verbliebene Hirnzellen aus seinem Kopf zu schlagen.

Denn Ron wollte partout nicht verstehen, warum sie sich weigerte, mit ihm zu schlafen.

„Komm schon, Hermine! Du willst es doch auch! Leugnen ist zwecklos!", redete er auf dem Weg zum Abendessen auf sie ein.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, dass es dir gefällt, wenn wir miteinander schlafen!"

Manchmal litt er eindeutig an absoluter Selbstüberschätzung.

Als Ron dann am Eingang der Großen Halle auch noch versuchte, Hermine festzuhalten, um sie zu küssen und mit ungeschicktem Grapschen vom Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Worte zu überzeugen, sah sie rot.

Was zu viel war, war zu viel.

Ron hatte Hermine nicht nur mehrfach in eine peinliche Situation gebracht, er hatte es anschließend noch nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, sich zu entschuldigen und dachte jetzt, er könne einfach weitermachen, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Aber nicht mit ihr… Oh nein!

Das schrie eindeutig nach Rache und endlich wusste Hermine auch eine angemessene Strafe.

Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn…

Ohne Ron weiter zu beachten durchquerte sie den Speisesaal, rauschte an ihrem angestammten Sitzplatz vorbei und hielt schließlich direkt vor Professor Snape.

Nachdem sie ein paar leise Worte mit ihm gewechselt hatte, stand der Lehrer auf und verschwand.

Hermine wusste, dass alle das Geschehen neugierig verfolgten. Sie konnte Rons nervösen Blick auf sich spüren während sie wartete.

Als Snape kurz darauf wiederkam hatte er ein Buch in der Hand, welches er Hermine mit einem höhnischen Grinsen und einer angedeuteten Verbeugung überreichte.

Sie nahm es dankend entgegen um es dann vor Ron auf den Tisch zu knallen.

„Lies es! Vorher brauchst du es gar nicht bei mir versuchen! Denn du hast es nötig!!!"

Als sich die Türen der Großen Halle hinter ihr schlossen, stahl sich ein schadenfrohes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Oh ja, das war Rache vom feinsten!


	5. Der Kuss

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte das Review - Schreiben nicht vergessen!_

**Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt**

**5. Der Kuss**

Hermine fühlte sich unwohl. Unwohl und beobachtet.

Vielleicht fühlte sie sich auch nur unwohl, weil sie sich beobachtet fühlte. Bei jeder Mahlzeit hatte sie ein paar Augen auf sich gespürt. Aber sie hatte nie jemanden dabei erwischt, sie anzustarren.

Normalerweise hätte sie Harry um Hilfe gebeten, aber momentan sprach er nur mit ihr, wenn Ron nicht in der Nähe war. Er hatte ihr versichert, dass er sie verstand – wenn auch erst, nachdem Ginny ihm den Kopf gewaschen hatte – aber er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Ron auch sauer auf ihn war.

Deshalb war Hermine mehr als überrascht, als Harry sich Samstagabend plötzlich neben sie in einen Sessel fallen ließ, obwohl er zusammen mit Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte.

Er ignorierte den wütenden Blick seines besten Freundes und folgte Ron auch nicht, als er beleidigt in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal davon rauschte.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Ron wird es überleben! Momentan mache ich mir eher Sorgen um dich…", erklärte er.

„Du siehst blass aus!"

„Ich fühle mich auch nicht besonders!", gab Hermine mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu. Es war wirklich süß, dass Harry es bemerkt hatte.

„Ich glaube, ich werde beobachtet! Ich weiß nur nicht von wem.", erklärte sie ihm schließlich.

„Das macht mir Angst…"

„Es ist Snape. Ich dachte, du würdest das vielleicht gerne wissen."

„Snape…?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Diese Eröffnung traf Hermine etwas unvorbereitet. Er war der letzte, von dem sie derartiges erwartet hätte. Selbst, dass Ron sie beobachtete obwohl er sie zur Zeit keines Blickes würdigte kam ihr wahrscheinlicher vor.

Und sie konnte Snape auch nicht einfach so zur Rede stellen, wie sie es ursprünglich mit dem Übeltäter machen wollte.

„Aber… wieso?"

Erst als sie keine Antwort erhielt merkte sie, dass Harry schon wieder gegangen war.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermine hatte sich ans Ufer des großen Sees zurückgezogen. An ihren Lieblingsbaum gelehnt hatte sie sich vor neugierigen Blicken versteckt, um in Ruhe ihre Gedanken ordnen zu können.

In ihrem Kopf herrschte Chaos und das war allein Snapes Schuld. Obwohl – wenn sie ehrlich war hatte Ginny auch ihren Teil dazu beigetragen.

Ginny und ihre dämlichen Theorien!

Hermine hatte ihrer Freundin von Harrys Beobachtung berichtet und nachdem sie beim Frühstück festgestellt hatten, dass er mit seiner Behauptung Recht hatte, nutzte Ginny den Vormittag dazu, Vermutungen über Snapes Beweggründe aufzustellen.

Zu Hermines Leidwesen war Ginny der festen Überzeugung, dass Snape sie anstarrte, weil er Interesse an ihr hatte.

Und zwar persönliches Interesse an ihr als Frau und nicht wie sonst berufliches Interesse an ihr als Freundin von Harry und Ron um herauszufinden, was das Trio in naher Zukunft an Regelbrüchen plante.

Dummerweise warf diese Theorie die Frage auf, warum er sie erst jetzt anstarrte, denn Ginnys Meinung nach war schon das Buch zu Weihnachten ein sicheres Zeichen für besagtes Interesse gewesen.

Bei Hermine warf Ginnys Theorie allerdings eine ganz andere Frage auf: Wollte sie, dass Professor Snape Interesse an ihr hatte?

Und um sich darüber klar zu werden war sie nun hier – und absolut verwirrt, warum sie überhaupt darüber nachdenken musste.

Denn es ging hier immerhin um Professor Snape, ihren Lehrer.

Auch wenn sie ihn immer mit größtem Respekt behandelt hat, er selbst hatte derartiges nie für nötig befunden und sie Jahrelang beleidigt. Wobei es nicht gerade effektiv war, jemanden, der stolz auf sein Wissen war, mit Dingen wie ‚unausstehliche Besserwisserin' kränken zu wollen.

Sie wusste es ja meistens wirklich besser wenn sie jemanden korrigierte. Vor allem, wenn es sich bei diesem jemand um einen ihrer Freunde handelte.

„Miss Granger!", schreckte eine dunkle, seidige Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Professor Snape!", grüßte sie den düsteren Mann zurück und erhob sich, um nicht zu ihm aufblicken zu müssen.

Sie hoffte inständig, dass er ihr nicht ansah wie ertappt sie sich fühlte. Immerhin hatte er sie gerade dabei erwischt, wie sie über ihn nachdachte, auch wenn er das natürlich nicht wissen konnte.

Trotzdem trieb dieser Umstand Hermine die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.

„Sie scheinen in letzter Zeit ein wenig durcheinander zu sein…"

Hermine glaubte, nicht richtig gehört zu haben.

Was bildete sich dieser Mann eigentlich ein? Er war doch derjenige, der sie ständig beobachtete und sie dadurch verwirrte, sie auf diese Weise sogar um ihren Schlaf brachte, weil ihre Gedanken nicht zur Ruhe kommen wollten.

„Woran das wohl liegt…", schnappte sie deshalb.

Snape ließ ein belustigtes Schnauben hören.

„Vermutlich ist der Grund für Ihren geistigen Zustand die Erkenntnis, dass der sprechende Hut Sie in das falsche Haus einsortiert hat!"

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte Hermine mit ehrlichem Interesse.

So viel sie in letzter Zeit auch nachgedacht hatte, ein derartiger Gedanke war ihn nie gekommen.

„Nun, die Art, wie Sie sich an ihrem Freund für dessen Indiskretion revanchiert haben, war eines Slytherin durchaus würdig. Sie haben es in aller Öffentlichkeit vor den Augen sämtlicher Lehrer getan und doch können Sie nicht dafür belangt werden! In meinem Haus gelten Sie seither als die Schlange Gryffindors…"

Hermine zweifelte keine Sekunde an seinen Worten.

„Ginny hat Harry gesagt, sie an meiner Stelle hätte Ron seine Eier weggehext… Nicht, dass das möglich wäre. Das einzig Machbare in diese Richtung ist ein Knoten im Schwanz… und der Zauber dafür ist wirklich einfach…", murmelte sie und lächelte. Von Snape als Slytherin bezeichnet zu werden war schließlich fast so etwas wie ein Kompliment.

Erschrocken blickte sie auf, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wer genau hier vor ihr stand.

„Nicht… dass ich jemals…", stotterte sie deshalb bevor sie sich selbst unterbrach. Angriff war immer noch die beste Verteidigung.

„Beobachten Sie mich deshalb so oft?"

Snape bedachte sie mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick, dann nickte er kurz.

„Durchaus!"

„Oh…"

In diesem einen Laut klang mehr Enttäuschung mit, als Hermine beabsichtigt hatte. Sie hatte ja nicht einmal erwartet überhaupt so etwas wie Enttäuschung zu empfinden.

„Vielleicht sollten sie das Ginny erklären. Sie versucht mich davon zu überzeugen, dass Sie tiefer gehendes Interesse an mir haben!", redete Hermine schnell weiter um von ihrer Reaktion abzulenken – und errötete, kaum dass die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten.

Wieso setzte ihr Hirn eigentlich immer aus, wenn sie mit Professor Snape redete?

Denn anders konnte sie sich ihre Worte einfach nicht erklären.

„Das… Sie… also… ich…"

Wundervoll, entweder sie sagte mehr, als sie eigentlich wollte, oder sie bekam keinen vollständigen Satz heraus.

Als Snape einen Schritt auf sie zu machte, begann Hermines Herz wie wild zu schlagen.

Er war ihr jetzt so nah, dass sie seine Körperwärme spüren und seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht fühlen konnte.

Der Baum in ihrem Rücken hinderte sie daran, zurückzuweichen und als Snape seine Hände links und rechts von ihr gegen besagten Baum stemmte, versperrte er ihr dadurch auch den letzten Fluchtweg.

„Und weshalb, Miss Granger, denken Sie, es gäbe nicht mehr als einen Grund, warum ich meinen Blick nicht von Ihnen abwenden kann?"

Der Kuss, den Snape seiner Schülerin dann gab, raubte ihr den Atem und bewahrte sie so davor, wegen Hyperventilation in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Erst Minuten später brachte Snape genug Selbstbeherrschung auf, um sich wieder von ihr zu lösen und um nicht noch mehr zu tun, was für ihn – zumindest bis zu Hermines Abschluss – verboten war, rauschte er ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick zurück davon.

Und Hermine blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm hinterher zu starren und sich zu fragen, was genau gerade eigentlich passiert war.


	6. Das Gespräch

**Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt**

**6. Das Gespräch**

Es dauerte genau fünf Minuten, bis Hermine sich aus ihrer Starre gelöst hatte und weitere zehn um ins Schloss und die sieben Stockwerke hoch bis zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu sprinten.

Um Ginny von Harry loszueisen und in ihr Zimmer zu locken reichten drei Worte.

„Ginny… müssen… reden…", keuchte Hermine, kaum dass sie durch das Portraitloch gestolpert war.

Die Tatsache, dass Ginny gerade damit beschäftigt war, Harry ihre Zunge in den Hals zu stecken, hielt sie keineswegs davon ab, sich den Rotschopf zu packen und hinter sich her zu zerren – was allerdings nicht heißen soll, dass Ginny sich gewehrt hätte.

Manchmal war die Neugierde einfach zu groß.

Und wenn Hermine in einem derartigen Zustand auftauchte, war das, was sie zu erzählen hatte, ohne Zweifel höchst interessant.

Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass Hermines Neuigkeiten in letzter Zeit immer sensationell waren – zumindest im Vergleich zum sonstigen Hogwarts-Tratsch…

Kaum hatte sich die Türe hinter den beiden geschlossen, versiegelte Ginny den Raum und belegte ihn mit den stärksten Anti-Lausch-Zaubern, die sie kannte. Es war offensichtlich, dass dies hier besser geheim blieb und seit dem Sieg über Voldemort galt Hermine als eine der fünf größten Kriegshelden der Neuzeit, weshalb man mit Informationen über ihr Privatleben ein kleines Vermögen verdienen konnte.

Und damit niemand in Versuchung geriet, diesen Umstand auszunutzen, musste man eben vorsorgen.

„Okay, was ist passiert?", fragte Ginny sobald Hermine sich genug beruhigt hatte um wieder vollständige Sätze bilden zu können.

„Snape, er… er hat mich geküsst!"

Hermine klang, als könnte sie es selbst noch nicht ganz glauben und Ginny traten bei dieser Offenbarung fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Snape? Geküsst?"

Noch nie hatte Hermine ihre Freundin derart sprachlos erlebt.

Zu schüchtern zum reden? – Ja!

Aber sprachlos…

Das war eindeutig eine Premiere!

Sie fragte sich, ob der Rotschopf sich wohl in einer Art Schockzustand befand, denn überrascht dürfte Ginny eigentlich nicht sein – schließlich war sie es gewesen, die behauptet hatte, Snape sei an Hermine interessiert.

Etwas, was ihr kurz darauf auch wieder einfiel und einen Schrei des Triumphes entlockte.

„Ich hatte Recht! Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt?"

Ein Blick zu ihrer Freundin ließ sie jedoch schnell wieder verstummen, denn Hermine hatte sich auf ihrem Bett zusammengekauert und sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend.

„Was mache ich denn jetzt?", wollte sie mit Tränen in den Augen wissen.

Ginny betrachtete Hermine eingehend und wägte ihre Antwort genauestens ab. Sie wollte ihre Freundin ja nicht noch näher an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs bringen.

„Das kommt ganz drauf an…", meinte sie schließlich.

Hermine hob ihren Kopf ein wenig an um Ginny besser sehen zu können.

„Worauf?"

„Naja, darauf, ob du willst, dass es sich wiederholt oder nicht…"

Hermine ließ ihren Kopf zurück auf die Matratze fallen. Ihre nächsten Worte waren absolut unverständlich, weil sie in das Kissen nuschelte, das sie sich verzweifelt vors Gesicht presste.

„Hermy, so verstehe ich kein Wort!"

Ginny konnte dem Kissen, das plötzlich auf sie zugeflogen kam, gerade noch so ausweichen.

„Ich hasse diesen Spitznamen!"

Der Rotschopf grinste.

„Ich weiß…"

„Ich habe gesagt, ich will mehr als nur eine Wiederholung…", gestand Hermine dann nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Wow, küsst er so gut, ja?"

„Nein! Ja… ich meine… Was er damals im Wald gesagt hat… was seitdem alles passiert ist… und jetzt dieser Kuss… ich denke, ich bin einfach…."

„… neugierig!", schloss Ginny für ihre Freundin.

„Genau!", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Dann sag es ihm!", schlug Ginny vor aber Hermine nur deprimiert den Kopf.

„Er wird nicht drauf eingehen! Ich glaube, nicht mal der Kuss war wirklich beabsichtigt sondern eher eine Art Unfall.", meinte Hermine was ihr einen zweifelnden Blick einbrachte.

„Wie kommst du darauf? So wie du aussiehst habt ihr mehr als nur einen unschuldigen Kuss geteilt. Ich würde sagen, ihr habt hemmungslos geknutscht. Das war nie im Leben ein Unfall!"

„Vielleicht ist Unfall das falsche Wort… Kontrollverlust, das passt besser! Im einen Moment haben wir uns ganz normal unterhalten und im nächsten Moment hat er mich gegen einen Baum gepresst und geküsst.

Ginny, er war mir nahe genug um mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass er mehr machen wollte als mich nur zu küssen. Und meine Reaktion hat garantiert keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass ich absolut nichts dagegen hatte.

Aber dann hat er sich plötzlich losgerissen und ist davon gerauscht. Ohne Erklärung oder Blick zurück, hat mich einfach da stehen gelassen!"

Ginny überlegte eine Weile, bevor sie antwortete.

„Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten.", informierte sie dann ihre Freundin.

„Entweder, du sorgst dafür, dass er noch mal die Kontrolle verliert…"

„Auf keinen Fall!", wurde sie sofort unterbrochen.

„Snape würde mich umbringen! Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich dazu überhaupt in der Lage wäre…"

„Okay, dann bleibt nur Option Nummer zwei: Warten, bis wir unseren Abschluss haben und ihn dann die Kontrolle verlieren lassen."

„Das hätte noch dazu den Vorteil, dass ich so deswegen nicht vor der Schule fliegen kann!", strahlte Hermine.

„Bleibt nur noch die Frage, wie du ihn dann dazu bringst, mit dir zu schlafen. Viel Zeit hast du jedenfalls nicht dafür. Wenn wir unsere Zeugnisse haben bleibt nur noch der Abend vom Abschlussball und der Tag danach. Dann heißt es auch schon Hogwarts ade!"

Ginny seufzte. Der Gedanke, Hogwarts zu verlassen gefiel ihr nicht.

„Oh, das wird nicht schwer seine! Sobald ich meinen Abschluss habe, brauche ich ihm nur zu zeigen, dass ich Interesse habe. Und dafür", verkündete Hermine breit grinsend, „habe ich schon die perfekte Idee!"


	7. In Hogsmade Part 1

**Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt**

**7. In Hogsmade (Part 1)**

Es war einer der ersten warmen Tage des Jahres, Samstag und Hogsmadewochenende. Drei Dinge, die die Stimmung der Schlossbewohner deutlich anhoben. Der strahlend blaue Himmel lockte die Schüler scharenweise ins nahe gelegene Dorf und Hermine und ihre Freunde bildeten hierbei keine Ausnahme.

Selbst Ron war friedlich genug gestimmt, um sich mit seiner ehemals besten Freundin eine Kutsche zu teilen – wobei dafür vermutlich weniger das Wetter als viel mehr Lavender Brown verantwortlich war, die seit neuestem kaum noch von Rons Seite wich.

Und Hermine war dem Mädchen dafür mehr als dankbar, denn auch wenn noch lange nicht wieder alles beim Alten war, so war Ron nun endlich bereit, den ersten Schritt in diese Richtung zu machen.

„Also Leute, wir sehen uns nachher im Drei Besen.", verabschiedete sich Harry, als die kleine Gruppe sich trennte.

Er war dort mit Remus verabredet und Hermine und Ginny hatten versprochen später nachzukommen. Aber erst hatten sie noch etwas zu erledigen.

Das heißt, eigentlich hatte Hermine noch etwas zu erledigen, aber Ginny bestand darauf, sie zu begleiten. Sie wusste immer noch nicht genau, wie der Plan ihrer Freundin aussah.

Hermine hatte dazu eisern geschwiegen.

Alles, was sie dazu gesagt hatte, war, dass es nichts Spektakuläres wäre sondern nur ein kleines Zeichen, um Snape ihr Interesse zu zeigen.

Ginny glaubte ihr nicht so wirklich, denn auch wenn Hermines Selbstbeherrschung beeindruckend war zweifelte sie keinen Moment daran, dass Snape bereits wusste, dass Hermine ihn nicht zurückweisen würde.

Jemand, der von den Vorfällen zwischen den beiden keine Ahnung hatte, würde zwar auch weiterhin nichts dergleichen vermuten, aber für so einen aufmerksamen Menschen wie Professor Snape reichten die Blicke, die Hermine ihm ab und zu schenkte, vollkommen aus um eindeutige Schlüsse ziehen zu können.

Und genau deshalb war Ginny auch so neugierig auf das, was ihre Freundin geplant hatte.

Und sie sollte nicht enttäuscht werden.

Das erste Geschäft war noch relativ unspektakulär. Es war ein Juwelier, dem Hermine wohl schon vor einigen Wochen geeult und ihm mitgeteilt hatte, wonach sie suchte. Denn kaum hatte sie ihren Namen genannt, wurden die beiden in ein kleines Hinterzimmer geführt und Hermine wurde eine Auswahl an Schmuck in silbern, grün und schwarz präsentiert. Jedes einzelne Stück enthielt eine Schlange.

Definitiv etwas, was Snape als Zeichen auffassen konnte.

Hermine entschied sich für zwei Armreifen, eine Kette und einen zweiteiligen Haarschmuck, der aus einem Diadem und etwas, das einem Haarnetz ähnelte, bestand.

Der Besuch des zweiten Geschäfts bewies Ginny dann, dass sie richtig vermutet hatte und Hermine keineswegs so unschuldig war, wie sie immer tat.

Auch der Schneider hatte schon auf Hermine gewartet und führte die Mädchen, kaum dass sie den kleinen Laden betreten hatten, in einen angrenzenden Raum, der anscheinend als Atelier diente.

Hier wartete allerdings keine Auswahl an Kleidern auf sie, sondern ein Entwurf, der offensichtlich extra für Hermine angefertigt worden war.

Und auch wenn Ginny nicht bei der Anprobe dabei bleiben durfte war sie sich absolut sicher, dass nicht nur Snape bei Hermines Anblick um Selbstbeherrschung kämpfen müssen würde.

Gott, bestimmt die Hälfte aller Jungs würde zu sabbern anfangen und Stielaugen bekommen - die andere Hälfte einen Ständer.


	8. In Hogsmade Part 2

**Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt**

**8. In Hogsmade (Part 2)**

Eine halb Stunde später stolperten Ginny und Hermine durch die Tür der Drei Besen.

Es war einer der wenigen Momente in denen sich beide wie pubertierende Schulmädchen verhielten. Ginny hatte Hermine erzählt wie sie die allgemeine Reaktion auf das Kleid einschätzte und nun kicherten beide um die Wette.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Collin einweihen damit er seine Kamera bereithält.", lachte Hermine während sie sich einen Weg zu dem Tisch bahnte an dem Lupin einsam und verlassen in sein Butterbier starrte.

„Remus, mein pelziger Freund! Warum sitzt du hier ganz alleine? Wo sind die anderen?", fragte Ginny sobald sie ihn erreicht hatte.

Remus Kopf schnappte nach oben als er seinen Namen hörte und kaum hatte er Ginny und Hermine erblickt breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Hey ihr zwei, da seid ihr ja endlich!", grüßte er.

„Ron und Lavender sind schon vor über einer Stunde zurück zum Schloss gegangen, Harry ist vor zehn Minuten losgezogen um Butterbiernachschub zu holen und kaum war er weg wurde Tonks zu einem Einsatz gerufen.", erzählte er während Hermine sich neben ihm nieder ließ.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du so lange auf uns warten musstest!", entschuldigte sich Ginny doch Remus winkte ab.

„Eure Gesellschaft entschädigt mich vollkommen!", meinte er, den Blick auf Hermine gerichtet.

Die grinste breit, knuffte ihn in die Seite und lehnte sich dann zu ihm hinüber um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, du alter Charmeur. Und es ist noch schöner zu sehen, dass du deine Schüchternheit nach unserem letzten Intermezzo endlich abgelegt hast!"

Ginny blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

Zwar wusste sie, dass Remus und Hermine befreundet waren, aber noch nie hatte sie erlebt, dass die beiden so vertraut miteinander umgingen.

Oder dass Remus so offensichtlich Komplimente verteilte.

Sie hatte ihn bisher nur als zurückhaltend – um nicht zu sagen schüchtern – erlebt.

Und Remus Reaktion auf den Kommentar trug nichts dazu bei ihre Verwirrung zu mindern, denn er lief tiefrot an als er sich an besagte Begegnung erinnerte.

Es war der letzte Abend der Weihnachtsferien gewesen und Remus und Hermine hatten sich beide auf der Suche nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen in die Bibliothek des Grimmauldplatzes zurückgezogen.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Hermine hatte es sich auf einem Sessel am Kamin gemütlich gemacht und schien vollkommen in ihr Buch vertieft zu sein und zu lesen._

_Wenn man sich allerdings die Mühe machte, sie über einen längeren Zeitraum zu beobachten, stellte man schnell fest, dass sie nichts dergleichen tat. Seit guten zwanzig Minuten starrte sie auf die selbe Seite. _

_Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus._

„_Okay, Remus, raus mit der Sprache! Was ist los?"_

_Ihr Tonfall sagte deutlich, dass er gar nicht erst versuchen sollte, sie mit einem „Nichts!" abzuspeisen._

_Hermine war keineswegs entgangen, dass Remus immer wieder über sein Buch hinweg zu ihr hinüber geschielt hatte._

_Gerade so als ob er etwas sagen wollte sich aber nicht traute._

„_Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir meine Frage stellen kann.", meinte er schließlich._

_Seit dem Weihnachtsmorgen wollte er wissen, was es mit dem Buch von Snape auf sich hatte, allerdings hatte er sich nicht getraut, danach zu fragen._

_Ron hatte er nicht fragen wollen, da das Thema für den Jungen offensichtlich ein rotes Tuch war und außerdem war er sich sicher, dass Ron die wirklich interessanten Informationen gar nicht kannte._

_Und Hermine…_

_Nun ja, das Buch war ein Sexratgeber und Hermine seine ehemalige Schülerin was einem derartigen Gespräch in seinen Augen etwas Verbotenes gab._

_Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er nicht sicher war, ob Hermine ihn als Freund oder nur als ehemaligen Lehrer und Verbündeten ansah._

„_Remus, frag einfach! Ich werde dich schon nicht verhexen. Das Schlimmste was dir passieren kann ist, dass ich nicht antworte.", ermutigte Hermine ihn._

_Sie mochte Remus, aber manchmal machte er sich einfach viel zu viele Gedanken!_

_Hermine legte ihr Buch beiseite, kuschelte sich noch ein wenig tiefer in den Sessel und sah Remus dann erwartungsvoll an._

„_Wieso schenkt Snape Ron einen Sexratgeber?"_

_Als Hermine ihren Zauberstab zückte, war Remus der festen Überzeugung, sie würde ihn doch verhexen. Umso überraschter war er, als sie stattdessen den Raum versiegelte und abhörsicher machte._

„_Bei dem Thema ist es besser, wenn Ron und Harry nichts von diesem Gespräch mitbekommen.", erklärte Hermine bevor sie auf Remus Frage einging._

„_Die Frage warum Professor Snape Ron dieses Buch geschenkt hat kann wohl außer ihm selbst niemand so wirklich beantworten. Alles, was ich dazu sagen kann ist das, was er mir geschrieben hat: Es ist sein Geschenk an mich!_

_Er weiß, dass Ron schlecht im Bett ist und damit ich auch mal Spaß habe…", Hermine unterbrach sich selbst als sie merkte, dass sie durch ihre Wortwahl mehr verraten hatte, als beabsichtigt war. _

„_Er weiß, dass Ron schlecht im Bett ist wie in ‚Snape behauptet nicht nur, dass Ron schlecht im Bett ist, sondern weiß auch, dass es stimmt'?", hakte Remus auch sofort nach._

_Hermine nickte nur._

„_Wie in ‚Ron ist schlecht im Bett und Snape weiß, dass es so ist'?"_

_Hermine schaffte es nicht, ihrem Freund in die Augen zu sehen sondern blickte beschämt zu Boden während sie Remus Aussage bestätigte._

„_Hermine, wieso weiß Snape, wie Ron im Bett ist? Die beiden haben doch nicht… Ich meine…"_

_Hermine brauchte einen Moment bevor sie begriff worauf Lupin hinauswollte, dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus._

„_Gott, Remus, nein!"_

_Und dann erzählte sie ihm die Geschichte vom Desaster im Wald._

_Nachdem sie geendet hatte saßen sie eine Weile in einträchtigem Schweigen beieinander bevor Hermine ansprach was ihr auf dem Herzen brannte._

„_Warum hast du mich nicht einfach gefragt? Ich meine, wir sind doch Freunde. Du solltest wissen, dass meine Freunde mich alles fragen können!"_

_Remus seufzte._

„_Ich weiß, Hermine. Aber ich bin anders als deine anderen Freunde. Und auch wenn du sagst, dass dich mein Werwolfdasein nicht stört… Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass es dich überhaupt nicht beeinflusst."_

_Hermine zögerte mit ihrer Antwort. Das war ein sehr heikles Thema und sie wollte nicht Remus Freundschaft nicht verlieren._

„_Du hast Recht, es beeinflusst mich!", gab sie schließlich zu. Ehrlichkeit hatte noch nie geschadet und vielleicht würde Remus etwas selbstbewusster werden, wenn sie ihm verriet, wie genau es sie beeinflusste._

_Remus schloss ergeben die Augen. _

_Er war sich absolut sicher gewesen. Er hatte es gewusst._

_Trotzdem machte es erst diese Bestätigung wirklich real._

„_Aber es beeinflusst mich anders, als du denkst, Remus! Und weil du mein Freund bist werde ich ehrlich sein und dir sagen, wie es mich beeinflusst. Und dann werden wir dieses leidige Thema ein für alle mal hinter uns lassen und nie mehr darüber reden!"_

_Hermine kniete sich vor Remus Sessel und griff nach seinen Händen._

„_Sie mich an, Remus!", bat sie._

_Sie wartete, bis er ihrer Aufforderung folgte und die Augen öffnete._

„_Jedes Mal, wenn ich daran denke, dass du ein Werwolf bist, schießt mir nur ein einziger Gedanke durch den Kopf. Und das ist die Frage, ob du nur an Vollmond ein wildes Tier bist oder auch im Bett!"_

_Hermine lächelte, als sie Remus ungläubiges Gesicht sah._

_Sie wusste instinktiv, dass er nicht an dem Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Worte zweifelte, sondern vielmehr von der Tatsache, dass sie zu derartigen Gedanken fähig war, überrascht war._

_Seine stürmische Umarmung bestätigte sie darin._

„_Du weißt ja gar nicht, was für ein riesiger Stein mir gerade vom Herzen gefallen ist.", nuschelte Remus in ihr Haar bevor er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gab. _

„_Und du weißt ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich hoffe, dass Tonks niemals erfährt, was ich eben gesagt habe!", kam Hermines gemurmelte Antwort._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Während Remus in Erinnerungen schwelgte, überlegte Ginny, was genau Hermine gemeint haben könnte, als sie vom ‚letzten Intermezzo' gesprochen hatte.

Sie war sich sicher, was immer auch zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, es war nicht in den Weihnachtsferien passiert. Schließlich waren die beiden da noch nicht so vertraut miteinander umgegangen.

Allerdings hatte Hermine nie von einem Gespräch oder einem Treffen mit Remus erzählt und ihr fiel nur ein Grund ein, warum Hermine etwas derartiges verschweigen sollte.

„Du hast mit Remus geschlafen?!"

Hermine sah ihre Freundin entsetzt an.

„Was? Nein! Ich würde doch nie mit einem verheirateten Mann schlafen!"

„Dann, Miss Granger, wird ihr zukünftiger Ehegatte ein sehr bedauernswertes Leben führen.", kommentierte eine ölige Stimme.

Keiner der drei hatte bemerkt, dass Severus Snape sich ihrem Tisch genähert hatte. Umso überraschter waren sie, als er sich plötzlich ins Gespräch einmischte.

Hermine erholte sich als erste wieder von ihrem Schrecken.

„Ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen, Professor! Setzten sie sich doch zu uns!", lud sie ihn ein.

Snape musterte Hermines Tischgenossen skeptisch bevor er sich einen Ruck gab und sich elegant auf dem Stuhl Hermine gegenüber nieder ließ.

Schließlich beendete Hermine das allgemeine Schweigen bevor es zu unbehaglich wurde und sagte das erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Was ich mich schon frage, seit ich ihre Weihnachtsgrüße bekommen habe, Professor: Das Buch, was Sie Ron geschenkt haben, haben Sie es selbst auch gelesen?"

Snape schenkte ihr einen amüsierten Blick bevor er eine Antwort gab, die Remus fast an seinem Butterbier ersticken ließ.

„Gelesen, Miss Granger? Ich habe es geschrieben!"


	9. Der Ball

**Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt**

**9. Der Ball**

„Wow!", seufzte Ginny als Hermine sich langsam um sich selbst drehte und ihr Kleid präsentierte.

Die beiden hatten sich zusammen im Bad der Schulsprecher verschanzt um sich gemeinsam für den Abschlussball zu recht zu machen und Ginny hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.

Sie hatte das Kleid zwar schon einmal gesehen, aber da hatte es ausgebreitet auf einem Tisch gelegen.

Und sie hatte gedacht, dass es noch nicht ganz fertig wäre.

Scheinbar hatte sie sich was das anging geirrt.

„Das Kleid ist echt der Hammer! Aber wie zum Teufel hält das verdammte Ding?"

Es war durchaus eine berechtigte Frage, wie Ginny fand.

Schließlich war das Kleid trägerlos.

Und Rückenfrei.

Um genau zu sein war der Rückenausschnitt so tief, dass man dachte, Hermine würde nur einen Rock tragen wenn man sie nur von hinten sah.

Trotzdem sah Hermine Ginny auf diese Frage hin völlig entgeistert an. Gerade so als hätte der Rotschopf gefragt ob Merlin wirklich ein Zauberer gewesen ist.

Ein Wort reichte, um klar zu machen, dass die Frage tatsächlich damit gleichzusetzen war.

„Magie!", war alles was Hermine hervorbrachte bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Ginny starrte ihre Freundin noch einen Moment lang an, dann stimmte sie mit ein.

oOoOoOoOoOo

„Ich möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen und noch ein paar letzte Worte sagen bevor Sie uns alle verlassen.", hörte Hermine die Stimme des Schulleiters sagen.

Sie stand alleine vor der Tür zur großen Halle und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore seine Rede beendete, damit sie ihren großen Auftritt haben konnte.

Wäre sie hineingegangen, bevor Dumbledore zur Ordnung gerufen hatte, wäre ihr Erscheinen vermutlich im allgemeinen Durcheinander untergegangen und sie hatte zu viel Respekt vor dem alten Mann, als dass sie ihn einfach unterbrechen würde.

Also wartete sie.

Zum wiederholten Male strich sie über den weichen Stoff ihres Kleides.

Sie war besonders stolz darauf – es war ihr eigener Entwurf. Grüne Seide floss ihren Körper hinab und wurde nach unten hin immer dunkler bis sie schließlich in ein tiefes Schwarz überging.

Die Stoffbahnen hingen in lockeren Falten und betonten doch jede ihrer Kurven.

„… und dankbar, dass wir Sie ein Stück Ihres Weges begleiten durften. Ihre Schulzeit liegt nun hinter Ihnen. Deshalb lassen Sie uns diesen letzten gemeinsamen Abend nicht als Schüler und Lehrer feiern, sondern als Gleichgestellte. Viel Spaß!"

Applaus ertönte und Hermine atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch. Dann gab sie Dobby ein Zeichen und der kleine Hauself ließ die Türen zur Großen Halle mit einem lauten Knall aufschwingen.

Es schien Hermine, als würden sich alle Köpfe gleichzeitig zu ihr umdrehen.

Sie blieb einen Moment im Eingang stehen. Sie wusste, dass man nur ihre Silhouette erkennen konnte, weil sie von hinten angestrahlt wurde.

Schließlich machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne und die Türen schlossen sich leise hinter ihr.

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes bahnte sie sich ihren Weg zu ihren Freunden, die Blicke aller Anwesenden einfach ignorierend.

Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sogar Ginny sie anstarrte, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass der Rotschopf ein bestimmtes Detail ihres Outfits noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Ihr Diadem befand sich noch nicht auf ihrem Kopf. Hermine hatte es so verzaubert, dass es so lange als Schlange um ihren Hals gewickelt blieb, bis einer der Slytherin sie zum Tanzen aufs Parkett führte.

„Entschuldigt meine Verspätung!", nichts in ihrem Verhalten wies darauf hin, dass sie sich herausgeputzt hatte wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

„Hermine, du siehst umwerfend aus!", brach Remus schließlich das allgemeine Schweigen.

Er war sowohl von Harry als auch von Hermine als Ersatzvater eingeladen worden und hatte ohne zu zögern zugesagt.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich nicht mit dir tanze, solange du dieses Ding um den Hals hast!", meldete sich Ron zu Wort – unsensibel wie eh und je.

„Dann habe ich mein Ziel ja erreicht!", kam Hermines freche Antwort während sie den Kopf ihrer Schlange tätschelte und verhinderte damit, dass ihre Freunde peinlich berührt schwiegen, indem sie sie zum lachen brachte.

Remus war der erste, der Hermine zum Tanzen aufforderte. Doch erst nachdem auch Harry und Arthur Weasley mit ihr getanzt hatten, ohne von der Schlange um ihren Hals angefallen worden zu sein, trauten sich auch alle anderen, sie aufzufordern.

Hermine konnte sich vor Verehrern kaum retten und genoss den Ball in vollen Zügen.

Sie hatte sich für eine kurze Erfrischung ans Buffet zurückgezogen, als sie sich plötzlich in der Gesellschaft von zwei strohblonden Gestalten wieder fand.

„Granger!", grüßte der jüngere von beiden.

Sein Tonfall war alles andere als freundlich und ihr Name klang aus seinem Mund fast schon wie eine Beleidigung.

„Draco! Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen.", antwortete sie in so übertrieben süßem Singsang, dass klar war, dass sie ihre Worte keinesfalls ernst meinte. Sie würde sich bestimmt nicht von ihm provozieren lassen und ihn beleidigen, denn sie war sich sicher, dass er es nur darauf angelegt hatte.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy.", grüßte sie dann Dracos Begleiter und stellte überrascht fest, dass dieser sie amüsiert musterte.

„Miss Granger! Es ist mir ein Vergnügen!"

Er klang so, als ob er es tatsächlich ernst meinte und als Hermine ihre Hand ausstreckte, um seine zu schütteln, verbeugte er sich galant vor ihr und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

„Ein wirklich außerordentliches Vergnügen!", bekräftigte er seine vorherigen Worte noch einmal und entlockte seinem Sohn auf diese Weise ein entsetztes „Vater!", was er allerdings geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Und wenn ich das so sagen darf: Sie sehen heute Abend bezaubernd aus!"

„Vater, ich bitte dich!"

Draco sah regelrecht verzweifelt aus. Er war offensichtlich nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass sein Vater sich mit ihr unterhielt, ihr Komplimente machte und vielleicht sogar ein kleines bisschen mit ihr flirtete.

Verständlich, wenn man bedachte, dass sich in diesem Saal auch irgendwo eine Mrs. Malfoy befand.

In dem Moment, in dem ihr klar wurde wie sehr es Draco ärgern würde, wenn sie mit seinem Vater flirtete, beschloss Hermine, es tatsächlich zu tun.

„Oh, Sie dürfen sagen und fragen, was Sie wollen, Mr. Malfoy. Ich habe sowieso auf alles eine Antwort. Professor Snape hat diese Eigenschaft allerdings immer verflucht.", sagte sie deshalb.

„Dann können Sie mir doch sicher den Namen Ihres Designers nennen. Meine Frau ist absolut neidisch auf Sie. Sie meinte, ein vergleichbar schönes Kleid habe sie noch nie gesehen. Und das will etwas heißen, denn glauben Sie mir, niemand verbringt so viel Zeit in Bekleidungsgeschäften wie meine Narcissa!"

„Nichts leichter als das!", lachte Hermine.

„Es ist sozusagen mein eigener Entwurf. Ich habe dem Schneider gesagt, wie genau ich mir das Kleid vorstelle und das Ergebnis haben Sie vor sich!"

„Dann gebührt mein vorheriges Lob wohl Ihnen. Ich rate Ihnen allerdings, nicht zu laut zu sagen, dass es Ihre eigene Kreation ist, wenn Sie nicht vorhaben, den Rest ihrer Tage mit dem Entwerfen von Kleidern zuzubringen. Meine Frau würde Ihnen keine ruhige Minute mehr lassen und ich bin mir sicher, sie wäre nicht die einzige!"

Hermine grinste frech.

„Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen um mich. Ich weiß, wie man unerwünschte Verehrer loswird!", meinte sie und dachte dabei daran, wie sie sich an Ron gerächt hatte.

Auch Draco schien diesen Zwischenfall nicht vergessen zu haben, denn er hatte es plötzlich ganz eilig, von ihr wegzukommen.

Etwas, was seinem Vater keineswegs entging.

„Ich nehme das dann wohl als Bestätigung Ihrer Worte!", kommentierte er trocken.

Hermine nickte nur.

„An dieser Schule weiß jeder, dass man es sich mit mir nicht verscherzen sollte."

Es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, wie stolz sie auf diese Tatsache war. Bisher hatte es immerhin nur Severus Snape geschafft, alle Schüler in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen.

Malfoy musterte Hermine einen Augenblick gedankenverloren.

„Dann hoffe ich, Sie nehmen es mir nicht übel, wenn ich Sie um diesen Tanz bitte."

Als er ihr seine Hand hinhielt, ergriff Hermine sie ohne zu zögern.

„Ganz und gar nicht! Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen!"

Kaum hatte sie die Tanzfläche betreten setzte sich ihre Schlange in Bewegung und ringelte sich um ihren Kopf, wo sie sich in das Diadem verwandelte.

„Es scheint mir, als hätte ich sie soeben zur Königin Slytherins gekrönt!", stellte Malfoy fest.

Hermine zuckte leichthin mit den Schultern.

„Wenn ich schon als Schlange Gryffindors gelte, kann ich auch dementsprechend aussehen, finden Sie nicht?"

Auf Lucius Malfoys fragenden Blick hin sah sie sich zu einer Erklärung genötigt.

„Professor Snape hat gesagt, dass man mich so nennt. Es hat den gleichen Ursprung wie Dracos Angst vor mir…"

Damit hatte sich das Thema für sie erledigt und Malfoy beschloss, dass es vielleicht sicherer war, nicht weiter nachzufragen.

„Verraten Sie mir, Miss Granger, wollten Sie nur aller Welt beweisen, dass auch intelligente Frauen umwerfend aussehen können, oder gibt es einen besonderen Grund für Ihr sirenenhaftes Aussehen?"

„Wenn das Ihre Art ist, mich zu fragen, ob ich heute Abend Zeit für Sie habe, muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen! Ich habe bereits etwas vor!"

Hermine stellte verwundert fest, dass sich ein echtes Lächeln auf das Gesicht ihres Tanzpartners geschlichen hatte.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, Sie sind eine überaus intelligente junge Frau! Vielleicht dann ein andermal."

Der Tanz endete und mit einer erneuten Verbeugung und einem Handkuss war Malfoy auch schon in der Menge verschwunden.

Hermine blieb allerdings nicht lange alleine. Sie hatte noch keine zwei Schritte in Richtung des Buffets gemacht, da wurde sie auch schon von einer samtigen Stimme aufgehalten.

„Miss Granger!"

Hermines Herzschlag schien sich innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils zu verzehnfachen.

„Professor Snape!"

Sie bemühte sich, das Lächeln des Triumphs zu unterdrücken, doch als er ihr eine Hand reichte und zusammen mit ihr Tanzstellung einnahm, stahl es sich dennoch auf ihr Gesicht.

Ein Gedanke ging ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf: _Snape tanzt sonst nie!_

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie Ihre Prinzipien über Bord werfen, Professor? Ich habe Sie noch nie tanzen gesehen!", fragte sie auch schon.

„Sagen wir, die Worte des Direktors haben mich an ein Gespräch erinnert…"

Hermine wusste genau, welches Gespräch er meinte. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre seitdem nur ein Tag vergangen, obwohl es nun beinahe ein ganzes Jahr zurücklag.

„_Ist eine Begattung durch Weasley nicht Strafe genug für Sie, Miss Granger."_, hatte er damals gefragt, als er Ron und sie im Wald erwischt hatte und sie ihn nach ihrer Strafe gefragt hatte.

„_Und Sie können das also besser?"_

Hermine wusste immer noch nicht, was ihr Hirn zu diesem Zeitpunkt gemacht hatte. Urlaub vermutlich – gearbeitet hat es jedenfalls nicht…

Doch noch mehr als ihre eigenen Worte hatte sie Snapes Reaktion überrascht.

„_Ohne Zweifel! "_, hatte er gesagt und ihr Verstand hatte sich daraufhin auch für den Rest des Gespräches verabschiedet.

„_Na das glaub ich erst, wenn ich es erlebt habe!"_, hatte sie geschnauft und damit die Antwort provoziert, an die sie beide nun dachten.

„_Es tut mir Leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, Miss Granger. Aber da ich Ihr Lehrer bin, werden sie wohl ohne diese Erfahrung auskommen müssen."_

Ihr Lehrer war er jetzt nicht mehr.

_Gleichgestellt._

So hatte der Direktor es genannt.

„Falls Sie das Gespräch meinen, in dem Sie eine Behauptung aufgestellt haben, deren Richtigkeit noch zu beweisen ist, dann frage ich mich, wieso Sie so lange gewartet haben. Dumbledores Rede liegt bereits einige Stunden zurück!"

„Albus hat einen Zauber über meine Räume gelegt.", erwiderte Snape.

„Ich kann sie erst wieder betreten, wenn meine Aufsicht vorbei ist – und die endet in sieben Minuten."

Mit einer solchen Erklärung hatte Hermine nicht gerechnet und sie hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht zu viel hinein interpretierte.

„Und was machen wir zwei so lange noch?", fragte sie mutig. Sie war schließlich nicht Grundlos im Hause Gryffindors.

Snapes Antwort war alles, was Hermine brauchte.

„Nun ja.", meinte er, „Der Weg dorthin dauert acht Minuten…"

Hermine achtete nicht auf die verwunderten Blicke, die man ihr zuwarf, als sie den allseits gefürchteten Tränkemeister an der Hand packte und ungeduldig hinter sich her in Richtung Ausgang zog.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

Snapes herzhaftes Lachen war das Letzte, was man an diesem Abend von den beiden hörte.


	10. Der Morgen danach

**Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt**

**10. Der Morgen danach**

„Oh mein Gott!"

In dem Moment, in dem Hermine die große Halle betrat, wusste Ginny, was Sache war.

Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass Hermine in Begleitung von Professor Snape erschien. Sie sah entspannt aus wie schon lange nicht mehr und strahlte eine Zufriedenheit aus, wie Ginny es noch nie zuvor bei ihrer Freundin gesehen hatte.

Ginny war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie mehr überraschte: Die Tatsache, dass Hermine es tatsächlich geschafft hatte den unnahbarsten Mann, den sie kannte, zu verführen (insgeheim war Ginny sich sicher, dass selbst Tom Riddle weitaus empfänglicher für die Vorzüge weiblicher Gesellschaft gewesen war), oder dass Snape mit seiner Behauptung, man könne einer Frau ansehen, ob sie wirklich befriedigt oder eben nur besprungen worden war, tatsächlich Recht hatte.

Ginnys unbedachter Ausruf lenkte auch die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungs auf Hermine.

Harry und Ron beschlossen jedoch, die Begleitung, in der sich ihre Freundin befand, einfach zu ignorieren.

Als Snape an ihnen vorbeiging und sich einen Tisch weiter neben Lucius Malfoy niederließ, fühlten sie sich in ihrer Annahme, sein gleichzeitiges Erscheinen mit Hermine sei purer Zufall, nur bestätigt.

Hermine schenkte Snape keinen zweiten Blick, als sie sich zu ihren Freunden setzte. Snape hatte ihr bereits beim Aufstehen gesagt, dass er plante sich beim Frühstück mit Malfoy zu unterhalten.

Sie hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt. Eine gemeinsame Nacht machte sie schließlich nicht zu einem Paar und außerdem war Hermine sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie ihn über längere Zeit ertragen konnte, wenn er seinen Mund tatsächlich zum sprechen benutzte und nicht dazu, sie auf ungeahnte Höhenflüge zu schicken wie in der letzten Nacht.

„Wo zum Teufel warst du die ganze Nacht?", wollte Ron sofort von ihr wissen.

Seit ihrer Versöhnung wollte er über jeden ihrer Schritte informiert werden. Hermine war sich nie so ganz sicher, ob er es aus Eifersucht tat oder um – wie er es bei Ginny auch tat – den großen Bruder raushängen zu lassen.

„Bei Professor Snape!", antwortete sie schlicht und versuchte dabei Ginny, die mantraartig immer wieder _„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!"_ vor sich hinmurmelte, so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

„Du warst bei Snape?! Die ganze Nacht!?"

Harrys explosionsartiger Ausbruch lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf die kleine Gruppe, schaffte es allerdings nicht ganz, Ginnys triumphierendes „Ich habe es gewusst!" zu übertönen.

„Wieso zum Teufel warst du die ganze Nacht bei Snape?"

„Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es dich absolut gar nichts angeht, Ronniekins, willst du es gar nicht wissen."

Normalerweise hätte Hermine Ron wegen seiner Fragerei ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen, doch ihre derzeitig gute Laune bewahrte ihn vor einer Standpauke.

Harry sah die plötzliche Ausgeglichenheit seiner Freundin allerdings nicht als Zeichen ihrer guten Laune sondern eher als Beweis dafür, dass Snape ihr am Abend zuvor etwas ins Getränk getan haben musste.

Und dem entsprechend reagierte er auch.

Ehe jemand reagieren konnte war er aufgesprungen und hielt Snape seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle.

Zu seinem Glück handelte er entgegen seiner früheren Vorgehensweise und fragte nach, bevor er sein Gegenüber mit Flüchen beschoss.

Ansonsten hätte er Hermines Zorn auf sich gezogen.

Denn Hermine wollte zwar keine Beziehung mit dem Tränkemeister, doch die Chance auf eine Wiederholung der vergangenen Nacht ließ sie Snape gegenüber äußerst beschützerisch werden.

Man traf schließlich nicht aller Tage einen Mann, der einen Levitationszauber auch dann noch aufrecht halten konnte, wenn er sich in höchster Extase befand.

Anstatt ihren besten Freund mit fiesen Flüchen belegen zu müssen, um ihn auf seinen Fehler aufmerksam zu machen, konnte sie jetzt nur amüsiert, wie Harry versuchte, Snape durch sein bloßes Auftreten einzuschüchtern.

„Mr. Potter, wenn Sie annehmen sie könnten mir Angst einjagen indem Sie sich aufplustern, irren Sie sich gewaltig!", sprach dieser genau das aus, was Hermine dachte.

„Außerdem können Sie sich ihr Weltenrettergehabe sparen. Miss Granger ist durchaus in der Lage, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde noch hier sitzen, wenn ich ihr tatsächlich etwas angetan hätte?"

Hermine stimmte ihm von ganzem Herzen zu. Sicher, es war schön zu wissen, dass Harry und Ron sich um sie sorgten, aber manchmal übertrieben die beiden es gewaltig.

„Wenn Sie ihr wirklich nichts getan haben, dann sagen Sie mir, warum Hermine in Ihren Räumen war, Snape!"

Snape schenkte Harry seinen bösesten Blick.

„Es geht sie zwar absolut nichts an, Potter, aber da sie ja eh keine Ruhe geben, bevor Sie Ihren Willen durchgesetzt haben, bitte schön."

Hermine fragte sich, ob er verraten würde, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Mehrfach.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wäre es mit Sicherheit wert.

Allerdings hatte Snape Ron immer wieder gesagt, dass ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt. Und Snape war ein Mann, der an seinen Prinzipien festhielt.

„Miss Granger hat mich darum gebeten, eine Behauptung zu beweisen, die ich ihr gegenüber vor einiger Zeit aufgestellt habe.", erklärte Snape.

Es war noch nicht einmal gelogen.

„Und das hat die ganze Nacht gedauert?", hakte Harry misstrauisch nach.

„Natürlich, Sie dummer Junge! Sie können nichts durch eine einzige Versuchsdurchführung beweisen. Sie müssen den Versuch immer und immer wieder wiederholen um ausschließen zu können, dass das Ergebnis ein purer Glücksfall war!"

Lucius Malfoy prostete Hermine amüsiert lächelnd zu.

Er war sich am Abend zuvor schon sicher gewesen, was Granger geplant hatte. Er hatte nur nicht gewusst, mit wem Sie diese Pläne umsetzten wollte.

Nie im Leben wäre er darauf gekommen, dass sie seinen besten Freund verführen wollte.

Und so wie Severus redete, ohne wirklich etwas zu verraten, hatte er sich eindeutig verführen lassen. Und es voll und ganz ausgekostet, wie es schien.

Immer und immer wieder!

Auch Harry schien langsam aufzufallen, dass Snape nicht wirklich etwas verraten hatte.

„Und was genau haben Sie ihr bewiesen?", hakte er nach.

Snape schnaubte.

„Das, Mr. Potter, werde ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Und an Ihrer Stelle würde ich davon absehen Miss Granger zu fragen. Sie könnte es Ihnen tatsächlich verraten."

Und damit wandte er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

Hermine hörte noch Lucius Kommentar, dass er Severus beneidete, bevor ihre Aufmerksamkeit durch ein unsicheres „Hermine" zurück auf ihre Freunde gelenkt wurde.

Doch bevor einer der Jungs den Mut aufbringen konnte, die Frage, die ihnen auf der Zunge lag, auszusprechen, hielt Ginny es nicht mehr aus.

„Jetzt sag schon, wie war er?", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie so neugierig gewesen.

„Und wie groß ist Er? Ich will alles wissen!"

„Miss Weasley, ich kann sie hören!", wies Snape das Mädchen zurecht, während er Lucius, der versuchte sein Lachen wenig elegant durch einen Hustenanfall zu tarnen, den Rücken tätschelte.

Snape war vorgewarnt gewesen, dass Ginny Fragen stellen würde und hatte Hermine gesagt, es läge ganz bei ihr, ob sie die Fragen beantworten würde.

Allerdings konnte selbst er ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, als der Rotschopf seinen Einwurf mit der Hand wedelnd abtat, als sei sein Kommentar völlig irrelevant.

Anscheinend war er das auch, denn Ginny löcherte ihre Freundin ungerührt weiter mit Fragen, ohne ihr Zeit genug zum Antworten zu geben.

Snape fragte sich, wann genau das Mädchen ihre Angst vor ihm verloren hatte.

Aber vermutlich hatte es mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass er ihre beste Freundin gevögelt hatte.

„Hermine, bitte sag mir, dass du nicht mit Snape im Bett warst!", flehte Ron.

Er klang fast so, als ob er im nächsten Moment losheulen würde.

„Ich war nicht mit Snape im Bett!", bestätigte Hermine grinsend. Selbst Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

„Du erwartest doch wohl hoffentlich nicht, dass ich dir das glaube?"

„Ehrlich Ginny, ich war nicht mit ihm im Bett! Diese ganze Warterei hat mich etwas ungeduldig werden lassen. Wir haben es gerade so bis in seine Räume geschafft, bevor ich über ihn hergefallen bin…"

Wegen Rons leicht grünlichem Gesicht verschwieg Hermine, dass Snape genauso ungeduldig gewesen war wie sie selbst.

Weder er noch Harry würden es verkraften, wenn sie ihnen erzählte, dass sie es noch nicht einmal geschafft hatten, sich vollständig zu entkleiden, bevor Snape sie gegen die Tür gepresst hatte und in sie eingedrungen war.

Der Gedanke an einen Snape mit offenem Hemd und einer in den Knien hängenden Hose ließ Hermines Grinsen noch ein wenig breiter werden. Es war definitiv ein passender Auftakt für eine unvergessliche Nacht gewesen!

„Erzähl! Ich will alles wissen! Bis ins kleinste Detail!", forderte Ginny.

Ron wartete nicht, bis Hermine antwortete.

„Professor! Hermine darf das nicht. Sagen Sie ihr, dass sie das nicht darf!", flehte er.

Seine Verzweiflung war offensichtlich.

„Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt. So ist es doch! Sagen sie ihr das!"

„Sie haben durchaus Recht, Mr. Weasley!", bestätigte Snape.

„Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt. Ich kann Ihnen allerdings versichern, dass Miss Granger alles andere als ein Mann ist.

Und Ladys, Mr. Weasley, Ladys konnten noch nie etwas lange für sich behalten…"


End file.
